Fairly a Fairy
by Florence23
Summary: When Grace and the team stop the vortex from unraveling, grace announced that the darkness is reseeding. But little to they know that this is a lie. Grace only saw 30 years into the future, but if they aren't careful, if might not happen at all. After all, when the vortex explodes, all bets are off. but Venixe knows whats happening, To be fair, she is a fairy. warning: major OC
1. The Warning

This is right after The Last Gift, altering the events of Graceful.

3rd P.O.V.

As tara and david kissed grace saw a flicker of light in the store. "Did you guys see that?" She asked. They all gave her a funny look "its a kiss, grace, chill" connor said. "No, not the kiss, look in the store!" She said. Again the light moved around the store. It almost looked like the shape of a person, but when grace tried to open the door, it vanished. "Huh, maybe just a trick of the light?" Leo asked. "Leo, huh is not a word, i mean seriously, these days its all _omg_ and _lol_ and _ttyl!_ " Said amanda. They shared a secret grin. "Um, what?" Rory asked. They just kept grinning.

grace went home that night, feeling like a dark shadow was above her. She couldn't shake the feeling that what she had seen in the store had something to do with it...

 _Grace woke up in a dark room. "Where am I?" She said. She looked around and saw that this was angelinas store! "Why am I here?" She said._ " _ **You must see what is to come" a hidden voice told her. "Watch from the safety of your dreams... "** Grace shivered. Can you even be cold in a dream? Grace didn't know. She stood there for 5 minutes, thinking that this must be a malfunctioning dream, then she saw it. A dark shadow crossed the room, and approached a book on a pedestal, grace had never even noticed. The dark figure got close and closer, but paused. Then it let out its breath. As the smoke came out of its mouth (did it have a mouth?) lazers appeared. Grace didn't know that Angelina even HAD lazers. The figure weaved through the maze of lazers to the book. But when it tried to pick it up its hands went strait through it. It paused, then, as if by magic, it solidified into a solid human girl. Grace didn't know what she was expecting, but not this! The girl had long strait black hair, a dragon earring on her left ear, a black diamond necklace, a leather jacket, and ripped jeans. She had black combat boots on and an asian complexion. She looked like part of a biker gang to grace. She picked up the book, then as grace watched, turned back into smoke, book and all, and reversed her way through the maze. She was almost to the end when she tripped (how does smoke trip?) on a small rock. She tried to save herself, but landed on her butt, going through almost every lazer. Grace expected to here sirens, or beeping, but nothing happend. The smoke figure looked surprised (how does smoke look surprised?) and then relived. She walked calmly to the exit, then strait through the door, and out onto the sidewalk._ _**"What do you think of your newest friend?"** The voice laughed, as grace stood there, terrified._

grace woke up in a cold sweat, trying to grasp the last part of her dream. but it was to late, she couldn't remember it anymore.


	2. Time Mixup

This part of the story is told in segments, if you don't want to read it all jumbled up (which is the point of this portion, a mystery) then you can skip to the end (coming soon) and read it from start to finish...

3rd Person P.O.V.

11:30pm

Leo and Amanda were trapped, as the black smoke approached Leo grabbed Amanda's hand and held tight. Neither of them knew what had happened to make things turn dark so fast... all they knew was that Rory had seen this smoke before…

7:45am

Rory woke up and looked at her clock, 7:45am it said. Why did she wake up so early? she was about to go to sleep, but then she saw it. The smoke. Rory screamed. Her parents ran to her room, but by then it had left. Rory shook her head when her parents asked what had happened. after the shock wore off she emailed her friends about what she had saw, then fell right back into bed…

8:05am

Tara woke up to a email from Rory. All it said was:

"black smoke in the shape of a person was in my room. grace, do you have a clue what it was?"

tara blinked wearily, Rory tended to exaggerate, and after a certain bunny incident she had gained an imagination for things attacking her at night. she probably just had a nightmare Tara thought. Tara crawled back into bed and fell asleep…

8:07am

The figure outside of Tara's window chuckled, it was way too easy to trick tara into disregarding Rory's terror. As the figure melted back into the shadows it saw a pair of eyes looking strait at it. It inhaled sharply, but saw that they belonged to a cat. The figure faded from view...

8:17am

Tara awoke again with a cat on her chest.

"MEOW" it said.

"what!" Tara yelled, she didn't have a cat!

The cat seemed to be trying to communicate with her, but it only said MEOW and other catish things. The cat kept looking from her to the window, but Tara was to annoyed to notice.

"come on kitty" she said, taking the cat outside

 _how did she get inside anyway?_ Tara thought. As she pushed the cat outside she thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. wait, she thought thats what grace saw in the store! tara rushed upstairs, but as soon as she began to type she forgot what she was going to say.

7:13am

Venise (pronounced Ven-is) Woke up in her room, on the floor as always. she didn't know why this happened, maybe she sleep walks? it didn't really matter, sence she had buisness to atend to. as she went downstairs she yelled out to her mom

"im leaving for school mom! ill be out with my friends for a while, we are going to be… enjoying ourselves…"

her mom, oblivious to her daughter acting strange, especialy in contrat the earlier this morning…

6:30am

Venixe was waking up for another great day, although, why did she think that his was true? she barely even remembered yesterday, or the day before, or any day, for that matter. This alarmed Venixe (pronounced Ven-ix) to such an extent that he layed back into bed, only to be woked up by her mother.

"time for school, and making new friends!" her mom said.

ugg, why does her mom have to be so cheery? Venixe thought. she fell back asleep.

6:38am

why does mom have to nag so much? Venixe thought. and why are her teeth so bright?

"mom, sence when are your teeth so bright?" Venixe asked

"um, we went to get them whitened yesterday, you said you were 'bored till your brains explode' which i don't understand, remember?"

no, venixe didn't remember, her heart began to beat faster and faster, then she asked her mom:

"um mom?"

"yes sweety?"

"um, can i take blue cookies to school with me today?" she asked.

wait, what? thats not what she meant to say! she tried again

"uh, can i go out with my friends late tonight?"

"sure, im just so glad you have friends, ever sence this whole 'goth' thing started you seem, well, lonley"

her mom said as she left the room. Venixe was in shock, and she stood that way for a while, who knows how long...

6:51am

Venixe was not a goth! but she didn't have friends eather… Venixe looked at herself in the mirror, and almost screeched. She had black combat boots on and an asian compilation. she also had strait black hair, a dragon earring on her left ear, a black diamond necklace, a leather jacket and ripped jeans.. She looked like part of a biker gang! sence when did she dress like this? As she went to get new clothes on her head felt woozy, she went to lie down, but fell on the floor before getting to her bed.

7:15am

ill be out with my friends for a while, we are going to be… enjoying ourselves…" her mom, oblivious to her daughter acting strange, especialy in contrat the earlier this morning…

"im so glad you have friends!" her mom said. Venise grinned as she walked out of the house "yeah." she said "friends…"

if you really don't like reading it broken up then the next chapter is a chronological ordering of these segments, if you don't need to read it in order to understand what happened, skip the next chapter :)


	3. Time Mixup in order

So this is the previous chapter, but in order, it is less suspenseful, and kinda defeats the purpose of me writing this way, but some people might be confused, so this is the story in order! :D

3rd person P.O.V.

6:30am

Venixe was waking up for another great day, although, why did she think that his was true? she barely even remembered yesterday, or the day before, or any day, for that matter. This alarmed Venixe (pronounced Ven-ix) to such an extent that she layed back into bed.

6:38am

suddenly she was woken up by her mother.

"time for school, and making new friends!" her mom said.

ugg, why does her mom have to be so cheery? Venixe thought. and why are her teeth so bright?

"mom, sence when are your teeth so bright?" Venixe asked

"um, we went to get them whitened yesterday, you said you were 'bored till your brains explode' which i don't understand, remember?"

no, venixe didn't remember, her heart began to beat faster and faster, then she asked her mom:

"um mom?"

"yes sweety?"

"um, can i take blue cookies to school with me today?"

she asked. wait, what? thats not what she meant to say! she tried again

"uh, can i go out with my friends late tonight?"

"sure, im just so glad you have friends, ever sence this whole 'goth' thing started you seem, well, lonley"

her mom said as she left the room. Venixe was in shock, and she stood that way for a while, who knows how long...

6:51am

Venixe was not a goth! but she didn't have friends eather… Venixe looked at herself in the mirror, and almost screeched. She had black combat boots on and an asian compilation. she also had strait black hair, a dragon earring on her left ear, a black diamond necklace, a leather jacket and ripped jeans.. She looked like part of a biker gang! sence when did she dress like this? As she went to get new clothes on her head felt woozy, she went to lie down, but fell on the floor before getting to her bed.

7:13am

Venise (pronounced Ven-is) Woke up in her room, on the floor as always. she didn't know why this happened, maybe she sleep walks? it didn't really matter, sence she had buisness to atend to. as she went downstairs she yelled out to her mom

"im leaving for school mom! ill be out with my friends for a while, we are going to be… enjoying ourselves…"

her mom, oblivious to her daughters change in tone and personality, waved goodbye

"im so glad you have friends!" she said.

Venise grinned as she walked out of the house

"yeah." she said

"friends…"

7:45am

Rory woke up and looked at her clock, _7:45am_ it said. Why did she wake up so early? she was about to go to sleep, but then she saw it. The smoke. Rory screamed. Her parents ran to her room, but by then it had left. Rory shook her head when her parents asked what had happened. after the shock wore off she emailed her friends about what she had saw, then fell right back into bed…

8:05am

Tara woke up to a email from Rory. All it said was:

"black smoke in the shape of a person was in my room. grace, do you have a clue what it was?"

tara blinked wearily, Rory tended to exaggerate, and after a certain bunny incident she had gained an imagination for things attacking her at night. _she probably just had a nightmare_ Tara thought. Tara crawled back into bed and fell asleep…

8:07am

The figure outside of Tara's window chuckled, it was way too easy to trick tara into disregarding Rory's terror. As the figure melted back into the shadows it saw a pair of eyes looking strait at it. It inhaled sharply, but saw that they belonged to a cat. The figure faded from view...

8:17am

Tara awoke again with a cat on her chest.

"MEOW" it said.

"what!" Tara yelled, she didn't have a cat!

The cat seemed to be trying to communicate with her, but it only said MEOW and other catish things. The cat kept looking from her to the window, but Tara was to annoyed to notice.

"come on kitty" she said, taking the cat outside

 _how did she get inside anyway?_ Tara thought. As she pushed the cat outside she thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. _wait,_ she thought _thats what grace saw in the store!_ tara rushed upstairs, but as soon as she began to type she forgot what she was going to say.

11:30pm

Leo and Amanda were trapped, as the black smoke approached Leo grabbed Amanda's hand and held tight. Neither of them knew what had happened to make things turn dark so fast... all they knew was that Rory had seen this smoke before…

Please comment! I like all reviews, good or bad, thank you for writing one! :D


End file.
